molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nigel Uno
Nigel Uno battled Ernst Stavro Blofeld in Nigel Uno Vs. Ernst Stavro Blofeld, and also made a brief appearance in the ending sequence of Shinji Ikari Vs. Rorschach. He was voiced by Paul Bergen in the original version of MERB 6 and the subsequent cameo, and by Joseph Sylvers in the remaster of his battle. Information on the Rapper Nigel Uno, better known by his codename of Numbuh 1, is the main character of the Cartoon Network animated series Codename: Kids Next Door. He is the leader of Kids Next Door Sector V, part of a larger, global organization of rebellious children dedicated to rebelling against abuses of authority by adults, real and perceived. He is of British descent, with an according accent, and has the general personality of a stereotypical secret agent. Numbuh 1 is very prominently bald, which is explained later in the series to have been permanently induced by the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, the main antagonists of the series. In the movie episode Operation: Z.E.R.O., Nigel's father, Monty Uno, is revealed to be Numbuh Zero, the founder of the modern K.N.D. organization. The final season of the series revolves around Nigel Uno's monitoring by a mysterious "Splinter Cell" faction within the Kids Next Door. The final episode consists of the rest of Sector V, now (live–action) adults and their memories having temporarily been restored for the purpose, being interviewed about their final mission as a team which resulted in Numbuh 1's disappearance. The account they give depicts Nigel learning that the "Splinter Cell" is an agency of a "Galactic Kids Next Door" which fights evil adults across the universe with one representative from each planet, and that he has been chosen as Earth's agent. However, the final moments of the episode and the series suggest that the interviewer, revealed to be the global K.N.D.'s archnemesis, "Father", has been mislead, leaving Numbuh 1's true fate ambiguous. Recently, a pitch for a possible new Galactic KND series has been released, and if made it would reveal Nigel Uno's current whereabouts. Lyrics Verse 1: Nigel Uno here, on Ms. McKenzie's secret service. Let me list the reasons why you should be very, very nervous. I don't need Numbuh 5's help to be fresh and funky. You don't intimidate me; I've seen scarier Rainbow Monkeys. There surely must be a reason you're so evil and spiteful. Could it be that your childhood was quote–unquote "delightful"? You say that failure for your agents is a capital crime? Better shoot yourself, then; Bond beat you, like, five times! I'm about to eighty–six you, decommission your rear end. Are you bald or not? At least my lack of hair is consistent. Put you into your own death trap; feed you to sharks like Chester. When I'm through with you, Blofeld, you'll be a literal S.P.E.C.T.R.E! I'll gouge your other eye socket; even out your face, Then see you sodomized by Stickybeard in our Arctic Prison Base. I practically beat up evil adults like you for fun! I shouldn't even need to say this, but: I'M NUMBUH ONE! Verse 2: I'll give you this much, old man: you're a master debater. But stronger than Grandfather? You're more on par with Toiletnator! I know exactly what I'm doing here; in fact, I'll tell you what: I'm setting into motion Operation: K.I.C.K.Y.O.U.R.B.U.T.T.! My S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. will send your ass flying into your own oil tanker. I would rather be fighting Dr. Evil, you wanker! These next lines come from me with hate, and are for your ears only: You're like Leaky Leona, but eleventy–billion times more homely! You're blander than Mr. Boss, and a bigger dick than Chad. I never said "Never Again" to recommissioning my dad. I'm the planet's very finest preteen secret agent. Obvious line, but: KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLESTATIONS! Trivia *Despite being better known by his codename and officially credited by it in his native series, he is officially credited by his real name here. *He is the first character from a Cartoon Network series to be featured. Category:Characters